Forever my Girl (ADAPTACIÓN)
by MissMalfoyGranger05
Summary: He regresado. Después de diez años. Espero poder explicarle que después de todo este tiempo… Todavía quiero que sea mi chica por siempre. No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama (OJALA LO FUERA). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a Heidi McLaughlin. (NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)
1. Sinopsis

_**No soy dueña ni de los personajes ni de la trama (OJALA LO FUERA). Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la trama pertenece a** **Heidi McLaughlin.** **(NADA ES MIO YO SOLO LO ADAPTO PARA MI DIVERSIÓN Y LA DE USTEDES)**_

* * *

 **SINOPSIS**

Nunca supuse que sería una estrella de rock. Tenía toda una vida planeada para mí. Jugar fútbol en la Universidad. Ir a la NFL. Casarme con mi novia del colegio y vivir felices para siempre.

Rompí nuestros corazones el día que le dije que me iba. Era joven. Tomé la decisión correcta para mí, pero la equivocada para nosotros. He vertido el alma en mi música, pero nunca la he olvidado. Su aroma, su sonrisa.

Y ahora he regresado.

Después de diez años.

Espero poder explicarle que después de todo este tiempo…

Todavía quiero que sea mi chica por siempre.


	2. CAPITULO 1

**DRACO**

Un ligero ronquido me recuerda que no estoy solo. La pesadez de un cuerpo tirado me pone en marcha inmediatamente. El perfume rancio de un día viejo perdura en el aire y en mis sábanas.

Las cortinas están recogidas, el sol está brillando a través de la gran ventana que me provee la mejor vista y privacidad.

Girándome, hay un rostro que no recuerdo. Un rostro que no posee nombre en mi memoria o en cualquier recuerdo vivido de cómo terminó ella en mi hotel sola en mi cama.

La parte de mi cama la puedo imaginar.

El cabello rubio me dice que no me molesté en conocer su nombre o preguntarle cuál era su bebida favorita. Garantizaría que nuestra conversación fue entre miradas, manos y labios solamente. Solo hay un color de cabello que puede hacer que mi corazón lata, y rubio no lo es.

Los ojos también.

Nunca castaños

Tienen que ser azules o verdes, pero nunca castaños.

Esto no es un espiral descendente o algún efecto inducido por las drogas en el momento. No consumo drogas, nunca lo he hecho, quizá tomé excesivamente en ocasiones como la noche anterior. Este soy yo afrontándome con mis fallas y errores. Puede que sea exitoso cuando estoy en escena, pero en la noche estoy solo.

Estoy malditamente asustado de morir solo.

Alcanzo mi teléfono para ver la hora. En vez de eso voy a la galería que lleva a su imagen, mi meñique deslizándose sobre su rostro. La veré cuando vaya a casa y no sé qué diré.

Sé que me odia.

Yo me odio.

Arruiné su vida. Eso es lo que su mensaje de voz decía. Aquel que he tenido guardado por los últimos diez años. Aquel que transfiero de teléfono a teléfono solo para poder oír su voz cuando estoy en mis peores momentos. Puedo recitar cada palabra llena de odio que ella me dijo cuando estaba demasiado ocupado y nunca encontré el tiempo para llamarle.

Nunca encontré un segundo para llamarla y explicarle lo que había hecho para nosotros. Ella era mi mejor amiga y la dejé escabullirse de mis dedos solo para salvarme a mí mismo del dolor de escucharla decir que ya no me quería.

También tenía sueños.

Y mis sueños la incluían a ella, pero ella nunca iría por ellos. No estoy viviendo su sueño americano. Estoy viviendo el mío.

Mi decisión lo destruyó todo.

Mi compañera de cama se acerca y me acaricia el brazo. Me alejo rápidamente. Ahora que estoy sobrio, no tengo deseos de tener nada con esta persona.

—Draco —dice en su seductor tono que suena como un bebé. Cuando una mujer habla así hace que mi piel se tense. ¿No ven que las hace sonar ridículas? A ningún hombre con bolas le gusta eso. No es sexy.

Envolviendo la sabana en mi muñeca me siento o balanceando mis piernas sobre el borde, lejos de ella y de su errante mano. Mi espalda se tensa cuando siento que la cama se mueve. Poniéndome de pie, jalo la sabana para mantenerme de alguna forma cubierto. No debería importarme, pero lo hace. Me ha visto en la oscuridad, pero no permitiré que ella o su cámara den otra mirada.

—Estoy ocupado. —Mi voz es estricta y de un tono monótono muy practicado—. Jorge el conserje, se asegurará de que tomes un taxi.

Me duermo a propósito mirando hacia el baño para no mirarlas nunca cuando les digo que se vayan. Es más fácil así, sin emociones. No tengo que ver sus rostros y ver como la esperanza desaparece. Cada una de ellas espera ser la que me domestique, la que me haga comprometerme.

No he tenido una novia desde que entré a la industria y algo de una noche no va a cambiar eso. Estas chicas no significan nada y nunca lo harán. Cambiaría. Podría sentar cabeza y casarme.

Tener un niño o dos.

Pero, ¿por qué?

Mi mánager, Pansy, lo amaría, especialmente si fuera ella. Es la única con quien me he vuelto a acostar. La primera vez fue un error de juicio, una solitaria noche en el camino equivocación. Ahora ella quiere más. Pero yo no.

Cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada quise saltar de un risco. No quería niños, al menos no con ella. Cuando pienso en tener una esposa, es alta y morena. Está tonificada por años de ser porrista y su trote de cinco millas diarias. No es una hambrienta ejecutiva de la industria de la música quien habla sobre contratar niñeras antes de que un doctor pueda confirmar su embarazo.

Ella sugirió matrimonio, me asusté y volé a Australia a aprender a surfear.

Abortó dos meses después. Hice la promesa de que mantendríamos las cosas de manera profesional desde ese día, y desde entonces empecé mi rutina de cosa de una noche. A pesar de todo, ella aún me ama, y espera a que yo cambie mi manera de pensar.

—Sabes —dice la ebria de la noche anterior entre arrastre de pies y respiraciones—. Había escuchado que eras un idiota, pero no lo creí. Pensé que teníamos algo especial.

Río y niego con mi cabeza. Lo había escuchado todo, cada una piensa que tenemos algo especial porque es la más impresionante noche que han tenido jamás.

—No te escogí por tu cerebro. —Camino hacia el baño y cierro, poniendo seguro para asegurarme.

Recostándome contra la pared golpeo mi cabeza contra la madera. Cada vez que me digo que voy a parar, creo que lo he logrado hasta que algo me hace querer olvidar. Mis manos arañan mi rostro en pura frustración.

No estoy pensando en irme a casa.

La razón para regresar es verme a mí desde el lavamanos del baño. El gran artículo de una página sobre el hombre a quien solía llamar mi mejor amigo. Tomando el papel, leo sobre el papel las palabras que he memorizado.

Theodore Nott, padre de dos niños, murió trágicamente cuando el auto que conducía fue chocado por detrás por un camión de dieciocho ruedas.

Muerto.

Se había ido.

Y no estuve ahí.

Me fui como una gallina cuando no dije adiós.

Cambié mi número de teléfono porque ella no dejaría de llamar. Tuve que hacer un receso y Theo era parte de eso. Ella y Luna eran mejores amigas y él le diría donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo. Era mejor de esta manera.

Se suponía que iba a irme por un año. Me dije que regresaría a casa después de doce meses, arreglaría todo y le mostraría que no era la misma persona de quién se había enamorado. Ella vería eso y me lo agradecería, seguiría adelante y se casaría con un joven exitoso en los negocios, uno que se despertara cada día y se pusiera una camisa y pantalones de pliegues suaves que ella habría planchado en su hogar perfecto.

Aprieto el papel en mis manos y pienso en todo lo que he perdido. No me arrepiento, ni puedo. Me hice esto y lo hice de la única manera que conocía. Simplemente no pensé que me importaría tanto perder todo.

Me perdí el día en que él le pidió a Luna que se casaran. Algo que supe que quería hacer desde que teníamos dieciséis.

Me perdí su matrimonio y el nacimiento de sus mellizos. Era un padre y un esposo. Tenía tres personas que dependían de él y ahora se había ido. Nunca vería a sus hijos crecer y hacer las cosas que nosotros hicimos cuando éramos más jóvenes. Todas las cosas que dijimos que nuestros hijos harían juntos. Me perdí de esto porque tenía algo que probarme a mí mismo. Me rendí de nuestro sueño y sobre la vida que habíamos planeado.

Y ahora me dirijo a casa para enfrentar la música.

 _ **HERMIONE**_

Las palabras se convierten en un borrón cuanto más tiempo me quedo mirándolas.

El papel se moja con mis lágrimas. Las lágrimas que no han dejado de caer desde que recibí la llamada telefónica. Ahora estoy sosteniendo un formulario de pedido con su nombre en él. El ramillete del ataúd para ser hecho en nuestros colores de preparatoria: rojo y dorado. El ramillete de pie para ser hecho en los colores de su boda, nuestros colores universitarios: verde y Plata. Esto es lo que quiere Luna.

Luna va a enterrar a su esposo en pocos días y sin embargo está lo suficientemente bien como para tomar decisiones sobre qué tipo de flores adornarán el ataúd de su esposo.

¿Yo? Ni siquiera puedo lograr leer el formulario de pedido.

Cuando Luna llamó y me pidió que hiciera los arreglos florales tomó todo de mi parte decir que sí cuando realmente quería decir que no. No quiero hacer esto. Ni siquiera quiero pensar que Theo se ha ido. Lo he conocido desde el primer grado y ahora se ha ido. Él no se pasará por aquí el lunes para recoger su pedido habitual. Luna no va a recibir su docena de rosas semanal, algo que ha estado recibiendo desde que él comenzó a proponérsele a los diecisiete años.

Ellos fueron los afortunados, teniendo todo calculado en la escuela preparatoria y apegándose a ello.

Yo pensé que también tenía eso, pero fui tomada por sorpresa en mi primer semestre en la universidad. Mi vida fue puesta patas arriba con unas cuantas palabras cortas y un portazo, creando un muro entre el amor de mi vida y yo.

Me levanto con las piernas temblorosas, limpio mis lágrimas y me dirijo hacia la puerta para darle la vuelta al cartel de "Cerrado" a "Abierto". No quiero abrir hoy, pero tengo que hacerlo. Hay una boda, una fiesta de ex-alumnos y el funeral de Theo en los próximos días, y soy la afortunada de hacer todos sus arreglos florales.

Fijo la orden de Luna en la pizarra junto al resto de las órdenes. Tengo que tratarla como a cualquier otro cliente a pesar de que es una a la que desearía no estar despachando.

Respira hondo, me digo a mí misma cuando me pongo a trabajar en la primera orden. Hay cuarenta ramilletes de muñeca y arreglos florales para la solapa que hacer hoy y lo único que quiero hacer es aplastar las rosas entre las palmas de mis manos y lanzarlas por la puerta.

Las campanitas de la puerta rompen mi concentración. Hora de poner una cara feliz. Ginny está caminando hacia mí, tazas de café en mano. Me limpio las manos en mi delantal verde y la encuentro en el mostrador.

—Gracias —le digo justo antes de sorber el líquido caliente. El camino a mi corazón es definitivamente a través de un café con leche acaramelado.

—Sabía que lo necesitabas. Podía sentir tu profundo deseo cuando estaba en la cola.

Ginny es mi empleada a medio tiempo y mi amiga a tiempo completo. Se mudó a Beaumont hace tres años para escapar de un marido abusivo y encajó inmediatamente con Luna y conmigo.

— ¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —pregunta. Me encojo de hombros, realmente sin querer hablar de las cosas ahora mismo. Necesito superar el día. Cuando la noticia se empiece a extender van a volver antiguos compañeros de clase y, tan vano como suena, quiero lucir bien. No quiero lucir como si acabara de ser dejada, porque de todos modos eso es lo que la mayoría de ellos recuerda.

—Yo solo… —Escondo mis ojos detrás de mi mano—. No tengo recuerdos que no involucren a Theo. No sé qué va a suceder el lunes cuando abra y él no esté aquí para comprar las flores de Luna. Lo ha hecho durante más de diez años.

—Lo siento tanto, Mione. Desearía que hubiese algo que pudiera hacer por ustedes.

—Solo estar ahí para Luna es suficiente. Yo me encargaré de mis propios sentimientos.

Ginny rodea el mostrador y me da un abrazo antes de ir a ponerse el delantal. Estoy agradecida por su ayuda, sobre todo hoy. Tal vez pueda pasarle los preparativos del funeral y centrarme en lo alegre.

Pero, pensándolo mejor, tal vez no.

De pie en el frente, mirando dentro de la tienda está el señor Nott. Se ve perdido.

—Ya vengo —le digo a Ginny cuando me deslizo por la puerta. El clima es ventoso con un frío en el aire. Definitivamente no es un día de otoño promedio aquí.

—Señor Nott —digo, extendiendo la mano para tocarle el brazo. Él perdió a su esposa el año pasado debido al cáncer y ahora su hijo… no puedo imaginarlo.

—Hermione. —Su voz es entrecortada, ronca. Sus ojos están demacrados y enrojecidos—. Estaba caminando y cuando miré a la ventana de aquí recordé la primera vez que tuve que traer a Theo para conseguirle flores a Lunita. Ellos iban a algún baile y yo los iba a llevar. —Él niega con la cabeza, como si no estuviera seguro de sí lo está inventando o si no quiere recordar más.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, señor Nott. ¿Quiere venir adentro y llamaré a Luna por usted? Tal vez ella pueda venir a recogerlo.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No quiero molestar a Luna. Ella tiene suficiente de qué preocuparse como para tener que cuidar de su suegro. —Él deja de hablar de repente, con los ojos vidriosos. Miro a mí alrededor para ver si hay algo que ha llamado su atención—. ¿Sigo siendo su suegro?

Mi mano cubre mi boca, pero no puede ahogar mi llanto.

—Por supuesto que sí —susurro—. Ella es su Lunita, usted es el único que puede llamarla así, sabe. Ella lo quiere como si fuese su propio padre.

El señor Nott me mira y asiente antes de irse caminando. Quiero seguirlo y asegurarme de que llega a su casa o a donde sea que decida ir, pero me quedo congelada en la acera viéndolo alejarse.

Theo nunca sabrá el impacto que ha tenido en todas las personas en Beaumont.

Cuando logro regresar a la tienda, Ginny está sacando las rosas para los ramilletes fúnebres. Doy un suspiro de alivio dado que no tuve que pedírselo. Ella simplemente lo sabía. Camino detrás de ella y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándola, dándole las gracias por ser una buena amiga.

Las órdenes llegan como locas, la mayoría de ellas para Luna o para el servicio. Mantengo mi chico de repartos ocupado hoy y cada vez que él entra está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. No puedo imaginar por qué. La mayoría de la gente no da propina cuando reciben flores para un funeral, a menos que, por supuesto, seas la señora Lovegood, la presumida mamá plástica de Luna que es todo lo que la palabra "apropiada" representa.

Ginny y yo trabajamos lado a lado. Trato de no prestar atención, pero no puedo dejar de echarle un vistazo cada pocos minutos. Los arreglos están saliendo a la perfección. Me gustaría pensar que Theo estaría impresionado.

—¿Cuándo le vas a decir que sí a Harry?

Amenazo con apuñalar a Ginny con mis tijeras de podar.

—Me lo pidió de nuevo la otra noche —digo mientras saco un poco de gipsófila para cortar.

—¿Qué número es?

Me encojo de hombros.

—He perdido la cuenta.

Ginny lanza sus tijeras y coloca las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Qué demonios estás esperando? Él tiene un buen trabajo, te ama y se preocupa por Scorpius. No muchos hombres quieren hacer el rol de papá cuando no es su hijo. —Trato de ocultar mi sonrisa, pero ella me da un puñetazo en el brazo—. ¿Dijiste que sí?

Asiento, lo cual la hace saltar arriba y abajo. Ella hala mi mano hacia adelante y frunce el ceño al ver que no estoy usando un anillo.

—Vamos a esperar hasta que todo se calme. No es momento para celebrar, ¿sabes? Ambos perdimos a nuestro amigo y aunque estamos felices y enamorados, Luna y los niños son más importantes para nosotros que decirle a todo el mundo que por fin nos vamos a casar.

Ginny envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, sujetándome con fuerza.

—Él te hará feliz, Mione.

—Ya lo hace —respondo cuando ella da un paso atrás. Ya puedo ver las ruedas girando en su cabeza y esto solo consolida lo que le dije a Harry: "tenemos que fugarnos".

Ella se voltea y comienza a trabajar de nuevo.

—¿Crees que él adoptará a Scorpius?

Dejo caer mis tijeras al suelo, apenas fallando mi pie. Me aclaro la garganta.

—Yo… yo no estoy segura de eso.

—¿Por qué no? Lo ha estado criando desde que él tenía qué, ¿tres años?

Me muerdo el labio y asiento hacia ella.

—Nunca lo hemos discutido y en realidad no quiero hablar del papá de Scorpius en estos momentos.

Ella me mira y sonríe.

—Está bien —dice, pero sé que preguntará de nuevo.

No he pensado en el papá de Scorp en años. No, eso no es cierto. Más como en horas, y más aún desde que Theo murió.

No sé si él sabe sobre Theo o incluso si le importa. Solo espero que no se aparezca por aquí.

* * *

Los personajes no me pertenecen blah blah blah eso ya lo saben. La trama tampoco es mía. ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN. A mi me encanta jugar con mis libros. y este es uno "nuevo" me gusto y quise saber que tal Draco y Hermione en esta historia puesto queeeeee ellos son mis personajes favoritos ever. Bueno pues ustedes deciden si esta historia se queda o no. ¿me dejan un Reviews?

Besos


End file.
